


Swallow

by squirtysadist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtysadist/pseuds/squirtysadist
Summary: She followed your scent right to you. May as well open up your door and invite her in, it's not like she's going to take no for an answer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Swallow

It was meant to be a short walk from your apartment to the supermarket and then back. You were running low on milk, but once in hand, you’d strolled through the aisles, picking up a few additional items here and there. You hadn’t thought about your pheromones; it hadn’t crossed your mind because it was such a routine before going out to up your dose.

It was only at the cashier did you notice the woman’s eyes dilate, her lips pressing into a firm line. “You should be careful,” she warned, swiping your items through.

_Oh_.

Reaching into your pocket, you dug for medication that wasn’t there, finding only your phone, wallet and a set of keys.

_How stupid could you be?_

The cashier gave you a warning look, putting everything into the bag you brought. Pulling out your card, you paid for the groceries quickly. It was only a short walk, a tiny walk on a busy street.

You’d be fine, you told yourself. After-all it’d happened before and you’d always been fine.

Slinging the bag over one shoulder, you stuffed the bank card back into your pocket, not even bothering to place it into your wallet as you hurried away, down the street, to your apartment. The crowds of people walked around you, and you caught a few leering looks, wolfish grins knowingly glancing at you.

You were fine, and it was a busy street. No one was going to do anything.

The apartment building was in sight, all you had to do was get to the third floor, get inside and lock the door before taking your medication, and then you could breathe and congratulate yourself on not getting caught.

Head down, you stared at the pavement and watched your shoes take one step and then the next, eyes low, avoiding eye contact.

It was like a hundred eyes were staring at you, reaching for you. You felt intentional brushes against your person, a hand touching over your arm, grazes against your hips and back. Then you were at the apartment building steps, pushing the door open, getting inside and clicking the elevator summoning button.

You thought about taking the stairs. But the stairwell was long and dark, and you didn’t want to be caught there.

The elevator doors opened before you could change your mind, and you almost ran into them, pressing the number for your floor and then the _close door_ button, letting out an exhale. Safe from the streets.

The doors began to close, and then they stopped, bouncing on a leather-gloved hand.

“And here I thought it was polite to hold the door open for others,” the woman said, stepping into the elevator before she pressed at a button, higher than your floor. You clutched at your bag tighter, pulling into the corner of the room, head bowed trying to look as small as possible as if you could bury your scent in your coat.

The woman smiled and then she checked the floor you’d already clicked before coming to stand on the other side of the elevator. Peeking across to her, you took in her frame, her dark hair and bright eyes. If she noticed you staring, she didn’t show it.

The woman was beautiful––in a frightening way. The way her eyes dragged over your frame, a smirk tugging at her lips before she looked away. It was nerve-wracking like she might try something in the elevator.

The elevator moved, and you watched the lights go from 1 to 2, and then finally, 3. With a _ding!_ They opened. Grabbing at your keys, you strode down the hall, almost jogging as you managed to get the apartment out of your pocket. You could feel the key in your hand, and you pressed into the lock just as a body pressed to your back.

You could smell her then, the wash of Alpha pheromones blending against yours.

You went still, watching as one glove hand wrapped around the back of yours holding the key in place.

“ _Please_ ,” you whispered.

Her nose pressed against your neck and drew up the length of it as she inhaled a long, deep breath. “Don’t you just smell _delicious_ ,” she said. Her hips rocking behind yours and you could feel a bulge pressing against your backside.

“Please,” you said again, keys shaking in your hand. “I’m just trying to get home.”

You felt her head turn, and then her mouth was dragging on the other side of your throat, teeth scraping against your skin. “Don’t be rude, sweetheart. Invite a girl in,” she pressed firmer, the bulge prominently pressing.

Squirming, you felt her twist your hand, the lock turning with a _click_ , and then the door was open.

She shoved your shoulders, and the bag of groceries fell from your arm (eggs likely cracking) as you fell to your hands and knees.

“Good, you know your position,” she said, and then the front door was shut behind you. Your only exit as you heard the sliding bolt scrape across the door, the lock turned.

The woman’s boots stepped around you on the carpet, coming to a stop in front of you before she crouched.

You stared down at the carpet, almost hoping that if you didn’t look at her, she might disappear, but her leather-gloved hands curled under your chin, pressing firmly into your jaw before tugged your head up to look at her. “Such a lovely mouth,” she said, her thumb swiping across your bottom lip.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why were you walking out there, smelling like that?” she asked brows raised as she smirked. “I caught your scent a mile away and followed it right back to _here_. Don’t you know there are Alphas out there who would lose control around a pretty pup like you?”

Your neck hurt from the awkward position, but as you shifted to move, she tugged firmer, making it clear about who was in control––as if there was ever any doubt.

Your hands splayed against the apartment carpet, nails curling into tattered, grey woven threads. “What are you going to do?” you asked.

“I think you know,” she said, and then she was standing up, tugging you up onto your knees with a painful jerk. “Now let’s see if the pup has teeth, hmm?”

With your chin still clutched in her gloved hand, the other came up and pressed to your mouth. Your mouth opened, obediently and you felt as two gloved fingers slid across your tongue. “Good girl, open wide. Let's see how much you can take.”

Her fingers stroked against your tongue, going far back until you could feel her sliding down the back of your tongue. Gagging, you felt her press firmer. “ _Relax_ ,” she said, her eyes flashing with something wild. You tried, you really tried to relax, but your body shook, tears building in your eyes.

Despite all of that, you couldn’t deny that she smelt _good._ Really good. Intoxicating as she leant closer until all you could see were frighteningly bright blue eyes, staring into your own. “That’s a good girl,” she said, stroking over your mouth. “Can you suck for me, sweetheart?”

You could, you did, and your tongue moved over her fingers, knowing what she wanted. You watched as her grin faded, a red stain running over her cheeks as she stared down at you hungrily. And then she was pulling her fingers out.

Saliva pooled around her fingers, and you feel it slipping over your lips as she drew back and then stroked down again deeper this time. The grip on your chin softened, and then her fingers were pulling out, and salvia strung like spiderwebs from your mouth to her gloves.

She wiped it on your coat and gave a small laugh, letting go of your jaw.

That was it, freedom. You went to stand, move towards the kitchen when you knew your medication was on the counter, but a hand curled in your hair and tugged you back.

Falling back to your knees, you reached up to grab at her hand.

She slapped your attempts away, anger growing in her eyes. It was enough to ground you with fear, uncertain as to what might occur next. “I don’t believe I told you to move. Did I?”

You stared up at her, a tremble spilling down your back.

“Answer me!” she snapped, tugging at your hair hard enough that the nerves electrified, tears pricking in your eyes again.

“ _No_ ,” you cried, reaching up again before dropping your hands away. They feel at your sides, and silence held thick and heavy between you until all you could hear was your ragged breath whimpering from the pain, and your pulse in your ears as you tried not to notice how her scent seemed to linger around you, intoxicatingly. You were in danger, and yet your body was responding to an Alpha.

You should be disgusted, terrified with the situation––you were.

Weren’t you?

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Your mouth opened, but no words came out. It was right there, your name was _right there,_ and you couldn’t form it.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked. “Don’t worry, no need to be so frightened. I’ll take good care of you if you take care of me.” She gave a knowing look, and then she was pressing closer, her crotch in your face. The smell washed over you, and your mouth parted again, your tongue lolling. You couldn’t. You wouldn’t––

She rubbed the front of her pants against your face, and your eyes looked up at her, knowing she was waiting. She gave your hair a jerk, and you hissed.

Taking the hint, you reached up to the belt.

Your hands shook as you undid it, sliding it from its loops and setting it aside, and then you were quickly returning to the clasp of the trousers, unzipping the fly. A tension built, a palpable silence in the air and you felt a low, growing heat in your belly. 

“Go on,” she encouraged, her tone patronising as she tugged your face closer to the open fly. “Be a good girl for me.”

You looked up at her and watched her face encourage you, amusement in her eyes as she watched you reach into her pants and pull out her cock.

It was long and thick, erect in your hands. Already you could see the tip of it glisten in anticipation of what was to follow.

She reached down, her hand cupping under yours to direct the cock to your mouth, and before she could even ask, you were opening wide.

“That’s my girl,” she crooned. Your eyes drifted up, and then before you could grow accustomed to the size in your mouth, she was pulling you deeper onto the shaft. It slid down your tongue, to the back of your throat and you felt your eyes go wide as your throat tensed. “Don’t fight it,” she warned, tugging at your hair to get you to still.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to fight the urge to gag and then felt as hand in your hair pushed you further onto it. Your chest tightened, panicked at _how deep_ she would go, but then she was pulling back, sliding back over your tongue.

Your eyes opened again, looking up at her face, watching as lips peeled over her teeth in a wide, wolfish grin, “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

It was a challenge. Her hand drew away, leaving yours to draw around the base of her cock and then holding it firmly you drew your mouth over the cock again, eyes drawing away from the intensity of the stare as you felt your mouth slide back and forth over the shaft, feeling saliva fill your mouth.

She groaned, her hand encouraging you, and you felt an eagerness push at you. If you finished her, it would be over. She might be happy. She might––

You didn’t let the thought continue. You focused on drawing over the cock, feeling its weight ache at your jaw as you lips wrapped around it, taking it as far back as you could. And then you felt something press against the seam of your pants.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The toe of her boot pressed firmly against you and without meaning to you rocked your hips over it.

“Like a bitch in heat, you _want this._ ” Her boot pressed firmer, your body rocking over it. You breathed through your nose, feeling it come in short, sharp breaths as you sucked her cock, and yet you couldn’t stop from rutting against the boot.

She was right. You were like a bitch in heat. It made the tears sting in your eyes, but you couldn’t stop, feeling the warmth and tightness grow between your legs, an ache emptying in you as you pressed against her boot.

Then you felt the base thicken and grow around your hand, pulsing with a heartbeat as you watched the knot grow before your eyes.

_You’d never seen_ it, and the idea of that filling you was…difficult to comprehend.

And then the hand in your hair was tightening, and you could hear her groaning, hissing out a breath. “If you spill a drop, I’ll tear break your neck,” she said, and that was all the warning you had as she thrusted deep into your mouth. You gagged, and then thick, warm substance was shooting over your tongue, to the back of your throat and then down.

There was another thrust, the cum feeling your mouth and then it stopped, and the saltiness sat there as she slowly withdrew her cock, your lips carefully sliding over the head, watching as it stickily drew away.

Her hand drew down, cupping your jaw as she urged you to look up at her, her eyes staring back. You wanted to spit it out, but you didn’t dare, waiting for her permission.

“ _Swallow_.”

_Oh_.

You gulped, swallowing it back and feeling her cum slide down your throat.

A layer coated your tongue and you gave a small hiccup, drawing in a breath until her hand tightened you still. And then her thumb was swiping over your mouth, parting your lip open.

You licked her thumb, cleaning the droplet that’d spilt onto your lips, and swallowed that too. And then the woman was grinning wickedly down at you, “Good girl,” she said.

Her hand dropped away, and you sat back on our knees, not daring to wipe at your face.

You watched as she placed her cock into her pants, and for a moment you thought it was over and she might leave––it left a strange anxiety in you, an ache still pressing between you legs to be filled. She did up her pants and then picked up the belt, placing it back through its loops before buckling it before you.

She watched you watch her, and as her hand drew over the belt, ensuring it sat flushed, she cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not running.”

You hadn’t even considered it, you realised and watched as the grin only widely, a laugh falling from your lips. She knew she had you, she knew you were going to do whatever she said now, and you hated that she was right, hated how it burned through you.

But she just walked behind you and then the sliding bolt was undone, the door opening. You turned around to face, moving to stand up and say something.

Say what?

She shook her head, laughing before she looked at your apartment. “Three-Six-Four,” she said before turning back to you. “I’ll remember that the next time I want to fuck a pretty mouth…I bet your cunt’s as pretty, too.”

And then she was giving you a last look before the door shut behind her.

She was gone, and the aching emptiness remained between your legs, a wetness slick in your pants. You could still taste her in your mouth.

You locked the door, a deep breath filling your lungs. She knew where you lived, she knew what you were, and you knew, she would be back. And yet, a hunger remained, an ache to be filled.

You hoped she wouldn't wait long.


End file.
